Conventional showerheads are characterized by a fixed mounting point for a showerhead which may be tilted around a ball joint. Often, a showerhead is equipped with a handheld body spray that is either an adjunct to a fixed showerhead or mounts in a fixed cradle. A handheld body spray has the limitation of requiring a user to devote a hand to retaining the handle in a desired spray position. In recognition of these limitations, custom shower systems include a body spray built into the wall of a shower enclosure while a hook mounted within a shower enclosure represents a fixed point from which to hang an otherwise handheld body spray. The fixed position body sprays are unsatisfactory in failing to accommodate users of different heights and the desire to provide therapeutic aqua massage to a particular region of a user body.
The ability to efficiently control the spray pattern, relative ratio of effluent between a fixed showerhead and a body spray, and the position of the body spray not only improves user experience but also leads to more efficient water usage.
Thus, there exists a need for a sliding body spray that provides a range of body spray positions. There further exists a need for a shower system having a way to modify the spray pattern from the body spray, and adjust relative flow between the body spray and a showerhead if present.